Owing a Favor
by Snow Slayer
Summary: The whole world hates Gregory Belson. At least, that's what he believes. His land lord kicked him out, his bank account is running on empty, and he's drinking away the last of his cash. What's a poor man to do? Set before the Mr. Freeze accident.


**Owing a Favor**

The gentle patter of rain on my upturned face brought me back to the harsh reality. At once, I snorted, the buildup of water threatening to drown me. _What a sight I must be_ , I mused as I sat in the grey alley and choked. It was at that point I decided that everything in this city hated me. Wet grime and garbage soaked into my pants until I finally shoved myself off the ground.

The bar I had so rudely been kicked out of was still thriving with low life as a I walked past. Low life like me. I suppose they kept their dirty mouths closed a little tighter than I did. How I wanted to march back in and demand better treatment by the occupants! If only I could remember what I said to get myself kicked out and left unconscious by the dumpster out back. Hell, I can't even remember where I parked my car!

"Guess I should be thankful nothing's broken this time," I reminded myself with a grumble. There was still the faint taste of blood in my mouth, but the worst of it seemed to be a few bruises. A few nights in bed ought to fix it.

Oh, but that's right, I've been forced into a dingy hotel where the bed is probably more invested then that dumpster. Evicted just two days ago and into that dump I go! Maybe if I had a decent raise, life would not be so bad. It's been a year since my last one! I made more selling my cheap furniture than a long day of work! If Ferris had come off a bit of his profits . . .

Yet, here I am blowing what was left on my cash on cheap whisky. Really, could I justify _that_ because I was no longer making house payments? No, I should have known better than to come out. I should have stayed in seen if I could find something decent on television. Sure, I was no longer under the grip of the house mortgage, but I was not safe from the creditors. They would find me and eventually demand I pay back my mounting credit card bills, so I should be saving every last penny I find.

When I came out to the main road, I saw that even at this hour the sidewalk was a sea of dark umbrellas and rain coats. They had their protection from the rain. My car would be such a nice place to sit. It would make a nice little barrier from the rain, and I could crank up the heat. Unless . . .

I frantically groped at my pockets before finally touching the metallic lump. Good, at least I still had my keys and useless wallet. It was not much, but I let out a sigh of relief. When I find my car, I'll have a roof from this pelting rain. If I find it, that is.

As I aimlessly walked along the sidewalk, some hot shot in a hot rod sped by and kicked up a spray of oily water. A mother regarded me with a cold scowl while she marched her young son past me as I sent curses down the road. I wanted to tell her he would be hearing it in school soon enough, but why taint her hope of an ideal childhood for her little one?

What caught my eye was a blue car that moved past me slowly. It did not seem to feel the rush that accompanied this hell bound city as it pulled into a parking zone a few buildings down. The car looked familiar, but of course it was just the remnants of the buzz talking. The tag was just another set of three letters and four numbers. It was, until a friendly face appeared out from the driver's side.

"Victor," I muttered under my breath. Of course it would be him, a little blot of sunshine on a rainy day. The only man in this entire city that did not have the slightest bit of a dark side and actually liked his job. Sometimes it's hard to believe he was actually my work colleague. Now he approached briskly with a concerned expression as he unzipped his jacket and shed it from his shoulders.

"Here, take my jacket. You must be freezing!" Victor thrust the jacket in my direction. I might have demanded he put it back rightfully where it belonged; however, he had already become fairly wet and my teeth had been chattering for the last ten minutes. Begrudgingly, I accepted.

"I'm just looking for my car," I admitted softly. Oh I saw it, too. That grimace he tried to hide with a smile when he caught a whiff of my breath. Mama Victor was sure to be disappointed in me.

"Do you need a ride? Or could I help you look?" I will say that he's diplomatic about everything. Most of our colleagues would condemn me for even thinking about driving. Then again, they would accuse me of spending money I do not have on something I do not need.

"I'll help you look," he continued patiently. "Then I can drive you home. Nora can follow us and pick me up." If I had my way, I would never have even uttered the truth within a ten mile radius of him, but it was bound to come out anyway. Especially if we found my car and he followed up on his suggestion. Besides, odds were he had already heard one of the many rumors floating around.

Or maybe not, since his head was always buried in his work and he was a little on the oblivious side.

"That's awful nice of you, but I don't have a cozy corner to go back to. I've been evicted and took up residence in a motel," I explained to the sidewalk. I braced myself for a disapproving glare or at the very least a disappointed sigh. It was not long ago that Victor had spotted me a hefty chunk of change (we are talking about three grand) when money ran short a couple months ago. I had been looking for pity when I mumbled the threat of eviction was possible two months ago, but Victor went above and beyond that. He had given me enough to cover that month's rent and late fees from the previous month. And I had just gone and screwed that up, losing my house, his money, and my pride.

"Why don't you stay with us for a while? It will give you time to get back on your feet and it might be more comfortable." His hand on my shoulder just proved his sincerity.

God, I hated how understanding and caring he was! It makes me wish one of my wives had been him. Maybe he could have helped me out of my mess. Scratch that. I would have just dragged him down with me. He would have wanted to leave as soon as he could when he finally understood that I could only offer him miserly and financial downfall. Odds were he would have put a bullet through his head to rid himself of me. At least the first wife had the decency to walk out. Then again, so did the second.

Alright, I still needed to decline. He had started to guide me back in the direction of his car. I was warm in his coat (which was a size too small, but I was in no position to complain) and he drenched because of his compassion.

"No, I'm fine," I gave him the biggest, fake grin I could. "I mean, you don't really want to see me twenty-four seven do you? Isn't five days a week enough for you?" I tried to laugh it off.

"It's not a problem," he assured me calmly. Well, then. I guess if I really wanted him to revoke his proposition, I could offer to be in a threesome with him and Nora. Then he would kill me on the spot. That would solve a lot of problems!

Come to think of it, he would probably agree. With Nora's permission of course. He was that kind of guy. What is his is everyone else's, and he does not take anything for himself.

Focus Gregory! Have I no dignity? That's correct, I have none, but where is my respect for Victor? He works twice as hard as me, is at least twice as smart, and puts up with me.

We reached his car and he tapped at the glass on the passenger's side. It cracked open a few inches in the downpour. He explained the situation delicately and asked if I might live with them for a bit. Part of me wished she would argue, as I was sure she wore the pants in their marriage. Then again, the thought of being able to sleep in a clean bed not infested with bugs would be a nice change to the stiff chair I had been trying to sleep on. The offer was so very appealing and I am a weak man.

She agreed readily, suggesting that she could go and make preparations while Victor helped me gather my belongings. Victor thanked her graciously and forfeited the keys. He pressed a hand to the glass, signing 'I love you' as we turned away.

Motel parking lot. That's where I left my car! I had thought it would be a good idea to walk to the bar and save some gas. Good, at least we would not be walking aimlessly for the next hour or so. I led the way and we silently trekked to the lobby. Oh boy, was the manager not thrilled to see me. It would be safe to say that my credit card was declined judging by the dark look he shot in my direction.

I did not put up one word of protest as Victor told the manager he would pay for tonight's charge, as well as the other two nights. Head bowed low, I escorted Victor up to my dump of a room. We did not have much to empty out. There were only a few suitcases of clothes and other small items. We packed my car in just two trips.

I buckled up in the passenger's seat and flicked on the heat. Victor's jacket, which I had curled tightly into, was warmer than what I had, but that did not mean I liked to be cold and wet. Poor Victor though was soaked to the bone. Maybe if he grumbled just a tiny bit about the situation, I could feel the shame that was supposed to accompany my sorry state. That and the overwhelming thanks I should be bestowing him.

"Thanks for doing all this, you know. I really appreciate it." Okay, there's a start.

"You're very welcome."

"I'll pay you back for this, I swear! When I get the money . . ."

"Don't worry about it," his voice always held that unmatched sincerity. "It's not a problem."

"Listen, if there's _ever_ anything I can do for you, you let me know, 'kay Victor?" He actually smiled at this. If it was anyone else, I knew that it would mean they knew I could never do anything for them. Yet, I felt as if he was accepting my offer, and I could count of him to keep his word.

"Alright, Gregory, I will."

"Good, cause that's what friends are for!"


End file.
